Five Nights at Freddy's - Beginning of Years to Come
by soniczelda1306
Summary: Tommy has suffered nightmares for far too long. His mental state is fragile and it only gets worse with his brother's constant want to scare him. Finally, his brother pushes it too far and it ends up getting his little brother killed but he never truly left. His spirit remains alongside the other five killed by the purple guy and they all crave one thing: revenge! 1st of a trilogy.
1. Nightmares

**Hey everyone! So, I hope you all enjoy this, since it was a burst of inspiration I got from listening to some awesome FNAF songs. This story is going to be the first part of a trilogy and this one is based around the fourth game and second game mainly, since they're basically in the same year, so I hope you all enjoy :3**

Tommy tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were always plagued with the same things: ... _nightmares_. And they were never different...they were the same thing every time. Ever since his brother had started making a mockery of the only thing he truly loved and scaring him with it...it had been never ending nightmares of the animatronics of Fredbear's Family diner.

His heart pounded, he was in a cold sweat. In his nightmare, he was sitting on his bed, hyper ventilating as he looked around with his flashlight shakily. He swallowed, before he jumped off and ran over to his left door and opened it up. He listened as closely as he could, but when he thought it was safe and turned on his flashlight -

He screamed as Bonnie attacked, his sharp teeth gnashing and his claws ready to rip him apart. But just before he could sink his teeth into his skull -  
Tommy snapped awake with a scream as he bolted upright and looked around panickedly as he panted for breath as he looked around fearfully. When he saw he was alive and there was nothing...he calmed down and let out a shaky breath as he looked down at his bed covers with wide eyes. He hugged himself tightly as tears filled his eyes.

Tommy sniffled and looked at his clock: ...3:49. He let out a sigh as he looked back down. He always fell asleep at midnight, despite going to bed at eight in the evening. Something to do with the medicine he took. ...And he always slept for 6 hours, until six am. At least...he used to.  
If he made it through his nightmares, he would get six hours of sleep, but if something happened, like if Bonnie attacked at his doorway when he turned on the flashlight, or Chica's cupcake leapt in and tried to eat his face, or Foxy leapt out of his cupboard and tried to bite through his head... He would snap awake and not be able to fall asleep again; not until the next night.

He swallowed and looked off to his bedside table. ...His little plush doll of Freddy had been put on there.

'...Mummy must have found him on the floor and put him there...' he thought to himself, before he reached out and picked him up, hugging him tightly.

Now...he only liked his plush toys of the animatronics he used to love. ...Before his big brother decided to ruin that too. He swore...his brother loved his torture...his _fear_... He shook violently as he laid down with the plush Freddy in his arms, held tightly to his chest. And he stayed in that position for the rest of the night...where his parents looked through one of his doors worriedly.

They loved their little boy like nothing else...and it killed them to see him so afraid. However...Johnny looked through the other door with a smirk.

'Heh! What a little cry baby! Ooh, some animatronics are so fucking scary! Hah! ...I've got a lot scarier things planned for him!' he thought to himself, a mischievous grin on his face as he left to his room, not understanding the pure fear his brother felt all of the time.

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. And if you do say something about seeing this story on Wattpad also, that's my account on there, so yeah. Hope you are all looking forward to the future chapters. :3 And I love to hear feedback, so please, leave a comment if you'd like to.**


	2. The Bite

**Okay, so...second chapter :3 I'm uploading these very quickly, since I've actually gotten really ahead of myself and...accidentally wrote six parts without even realising it. :3 So, the first six parts will be out really quickly, and if it takes a bit more time with later parts, I apologise in advance. Anyway, enjoy. :3**

'No! I don't wanna go! Please, don't make me!' cried Tommy as he sat in the back of the car, tears streaming from his eyes as they drove...towards the source of all of his fear, Fredbear's Family Diner.

'Oh honey... Its only for one day and I swear, we'll never come back,' exclaimed his mother softly back to her little boy, trying to reassure him...though his brother soon scoffed and broke this reassurance.

'Oh yeah?! Well, its my birthday! And who knows?! I might just wanna come here every year!' sneered Johnny, letting out a small chuckle as Tommy's eyes widened as he shook violently.

Tommy then looked down at the plush he had brought. It was his favourite: Fredbear himself, but...everyone called him Golden Freddy. He hugged him tightly as tears kept falling from his eyes. He was beyond terrified, he was _petrified_. Maybe even beyond that.

As they parked their car in the parking lot, he hugged the plush so tight, it was surprising he didn't lose its head by it popping off. His brother practically jumped out and grabbed his Foxy mask as he did, slipping it on and grinning as he spotted his friends. Tommy had his eyes squeezed shut tight as he sat shaking there, not wanting to leave the car.

His dad opened his car door and frowned deeply alongside his mum. He then hummed and put on a small smile as he reached out and ran his hand through his hair, making Tommy look up at them with shining eyes.

'Come on, son; we'll go somewhere else after today,' he exclaimed. 'Somewhere of your choosing.'

Tommy sniffled...before he smiled a little at this and nodded a little. They both smiled down at him, before his mum undid his seatbelt and picked him up, carrying him in his arms as they went up to the diner. Tommy kept his head nuzzled into his mum's shoulder as he hugged his plush tightly. He hated it here... Especially after he had seen something he couldn't forget...

When he was trying to get away from his brother, wearing a stupid Fredbear suit that he wore when he was working there that terrified him... He had ran past an open doorway...where he saw a kid struggling and screaming against an employee; an employee who wore...all purple. He watched in horror, frozen by fear, as the kid was stuffed into a suit, still screaming as the guy cackled. He watched the kid as blood came out, the guy soon crushing their head by forcing it into an animatronic head, blood dripping from the eyes and more blood fall onto the floor as the kid's body was crushed from the inside as he forced the chest closed. The employee was covered in blood...and seemed happy. Although...he seemed insane as he looked at Tommy straight in the eye with bloodlust. But...since his brother was nearby, he simply slammed the doors on his face...after saying this:

'You'll be next if you're not careful kid!'

Tommy shook a little as they went in, already hearing the animatronic's moving about...though when he looked, he shook a little more as he saw Fredbear finding it a bit harder to move around...and seeming...dangerous. He couldn't put his finger on it...but he just did. Something about him...gave him an uneasy feeling...but then again, they always did.

He was soon put down, his parents saying that they would be back soon and that they were just going to order something to eat. He simply nodded as he stood there, clutching his plush toy tightly and tears already running down his face.

He didn't see the purple wearing employee anywhere... He didn't know where he was, but he was glad he couldn't see him. He stayed right where he was, afraid to move, before -

He yelped a little as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked around...only to shake a little more as he saw Johnny and his friends standing over him, laughing already. They all wore their own masks. And they were all laughing at his fear.

'Aw! Is someone scared of a little touch to the shoulder?!' sneered the boy wearing the Freddy mask.

'Oh, trust me Mike! He's always been like this!' snickered Johnny as he grinned at him from behind his Foxy mask. 'What do you say, Jeremy?!'

'A little woos if I've ever seen one!' jeered the boy with the Bonnie mask.

Tommy gulped and tried to run...but he was blocked by the girl with the Chica mask.

'Hehe! Oh what's the matter?! You scared of our masks now!' she giggled, grinning down at him as he backed away from her, holding his plush tightly; that was before Mike snatched it out of his hands, making him look back at him with tears in his eyes.

'Aw! What's this?! A cute little toy for the little baby to hold?!' he laughed, grinning as Tommy started to cry again.

'Hey, guys! If he likes hugging this little toy, why don't we take him to give the real thing a big old hug?!' exclaimed Johnny, grinning as the others agreed; Tommy's eyes widened as he violently shook his head.

'Oh look! Looks like he wants to too! Let's give him a hand!' snickered Jeremy, before they grabbed him by both of his arms and dragged him over to the stage.

'NO! I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!' he screamed, as the other kids laughed at his fear; they stopped in front of the stage and Fredbear seemed to look down at him.

'Did you hear that guys?! Tommy said he wants a closer look!' sneered Johnny, before they lifted him up, his head fitting in Fredbear's mouth easily as they let him go, managing to stay there.

'GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! STOP!' he screamed as everyone laughed...aside from his parents.

'JOHNNY! GET HIM OUT OF THAT ANIMATRONIC'S MOUTH NOW!' yelled his father, angry at Johnny.

'Oh come on! Nothing's gonna happen!' exclaimed Johnny, but...

Fredbear opened his mouth wider...and Tommy realised what was going to happen as he screamed.

'HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO BITE ME! GET ME OUT OF HIS MOUTH! PLEASE!' he screamed, before...it was too late.

Fredbear clamped his jaw down...and crushed Tommy's head. Blood spurted out as he went completely still, his skull crushed and his pounding heart slowing completely down as he felt his life drain away quickly. Everyone went silent as this happened, everyone barely believing it...before everyone started screaming and running and crying. Johnny froze for a few moments, barely believing what had just happened...before he snapped out of it and grabbed Tommy, getting him out of Fredbear's mouth.

Tommy's eyes were glazed over, tears still on his cheeks, his eyes rolled up in his head. His expression was slightly scared...but other than that, there was a blank expression on his face. However...there was blood; a lot of it. ...And a part of his head was gone. The frontal lobe and blood was still running from the wound.

Johnny felt sick and very guilty as he screamed for someone to call an ambulance. He laid Tommy down on the floor and took off his mask, throwing it off to the side as tears filled his eyes. His parents ran over as he checked his heartbeat; it was weak...very weak.

'Johnny! What did you do?!' screamed his mother as she dropped to her knees next to them alongside his father.

'I...I didn't mean to... Oh my god... What did I do?!' he cried, looking down at Tommy's bleeding and dying form, his chest barely rising.

But...in Tommy's mind...he was sitting in complete darkness, his plush toys the only thing he could see as he kept crying. But then...he heard Johnny's faint voice talk to him through the darkness.

'...Tommy...?' exclaimed his soft, faint...guilty voice. '...Can you hear me...? ...I don't know if you can hear me... I'm sorry...'

He sniffled as he heard this...before he blinked as he heard an unfamiliar voice.

 _'...You're broken...'_ Foxy's plush faded away after this, Tommy's heart growing fainter. _'...We are still your friends...'_ Chica then faded away, as the real world fell further from Tommy. _'...Do you still believe that...?'_ Bonnie followed the suit of the other two, leaving Freddy and Fredbear's plush toys there. _'...I'm still here...'_ Who was talking...? Freddy faded away as well, leaving Fredbear and Tommy alone. ...Maybe it was Fredbear? _'...I will put you back together...'_  
Fredbear then faded away as well, leaving Tommy all on his own. He sniffled a couple of times as he cried even more...before he made a small sound and fell to his side, fading away himself as a ringing filled his ears...and his heart stopped altogether.

'...Tommy...?' exclaimed Johnny softly and shakily...before he realised his heart had stopped. 'T...Tommy?' he exclaimed a little louder, before he started crying as he realised...that he was gone. 'TOMMY!'

He cried as tears fell freely from his eyes, hearing sirens of an ambulance...though they were too late to save him. He was consumed with guilt and had no idea what to think. All he knew...was that Tommy was gone...and it was his fault. He kept crying and crying, unable to stop his tears. Little did he know, or any of them know...this was just the beginning of something horrific to continue for years to come.

 **Hope you've all enjoyed this part and as I said before, the other parts will be out really soon, so look forward to it. And if you'd like to leave comments, I'd like to hear your feedback.**


	3. Beginning

**Okay, little intro this time. So, third part already and pretty soon, gonna be followed by fourth part. Enjoy :3**

Tommy tried to find the light. He was terrified. He was supposed to be at rest...but he wasn't. His death was only the beginning...but little did he know that. He screamed for his parents, for his friends...even for his brother. But no-one responded. ...No-one ever did. He was all alone, trapped in the dark.

'MUMMY! DADDY!' he screamed, tears falling from his eyes; he was surprised he didn't run out of tears, but...they just kept falling in the silence and darkness.

He sniffled, before he curled up into a ball and shook as he cried into his knees. He was lost... He was alone...

'NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!' he heard a girl's faint scream for help.

He raised his head and sniffled, looking around for the source of the scream. He couldn't see anything...aside from a mask. He blinked as he got up and went over to it, picking it up. ...It was a creamy colour, with blank, black eyes. It had a big smile, with two red rosy cheeks...but had purple tear tracks coming from its eyes. He blinked as he looked at it...before he heard that unfamiliar voice.

 _'...You want to help that girl...? ...Put on the mask...and you'll be able to help so many others...'_ it exclaimed.

He blinked as he looked down at the mask. ...If it meant he could get out of this eternal darkness...

He slowly and shakily raised the mask to his face...before he put it on. In an instant, he shook and trembled as he felt even more pain. He screamed and clutched his head as he suddenly grew taller. His eyes went completely black aside from two little white lights where his pupils were. His tears still remained wear they were behind the mask, though his mouth appeared to be covered by black.

Then, as quickly as it had started...it was over. He opened his eyes and blinked, looking down at his hands, that appeared to emit a ghostly glow. He looked around, not sure what was going on...before he clutched his head again as he felt as though he were being forced into something...and something that was incredibly hard to fit into.

When he opened his eyes again...he blinked as he found himself in what appeared to be the back room of the diner. But he was...taller to say the least. But...he then scowled or...tried to when he saw the guy dressed in purple leave...covered in blood once again. He then moved...only to fall over.

He landed with a grunt and shook his head as he pushed himself onto his arms. He looked around...only to blink as he saw his legs. They were no longer...normal human legs. Instead, they were spindly, like sticks, with no real feet.

'Wha -?! Where's my feet?!' he thought to himself, before he looked at his arms.

They were spindly as well, with long, claw like hands at the end. He somehow managed to get on his knees and held his hands up so he could look at them. Why were his hands like this? His arms seemed to have stripes on them as well. He carefully stood up, shaking a little as he did. It was hard to say the least, to stand on his now stick like legs...and he was tall; very tall.

He looked around at a mirror that was on the wall...only to jump a little, which was a bad idea, since he almost fell over. But...he couldn't help it. He was now looking...like a puppet; a puppet without its strings. He was astoundingly tall, with stripes on his legs and arms. Incredibly and inhumanely slim, with a very thin neck...and the mask he had found on his face. He had no ears and three buttons on his chest...and little glowing lights in his black eyes.

'Wh...What am I?!' he thought fearfully to himself...before he heard the unfamiliar voice...though it was very faint.

 _'...You're the Marionette... You are me now... I leave you now... I hope you find what you're looking for...'_ exclaimed the faint voice...before it went, for good now.

Tommy was so confused. The Marionette? What the heck was that?! But then... He remembered very faintly...there was an animatronic that he liked...even when his brother started to scare him. ...And it was a puppet or rather... What he was now.

'...I'm the Marionette... What am I supposed to do...?' he wondered to himself...before he heard a faint, weak groan.

He looked around...only to inwardly frown since he couldn't move his face. He saw an animatronic suit...seeming to be bleeding. It was the suit of Chica...and someone had been stuffed inside of her. He looked around...and saw an abandoned Fredbear suit, still covered in dry blood. ...The one containing the kid he had seen get killed. He growled and clenched one of his hands into a fist.

'So... That guy's still doing it?!' he thought angrily to himself, before he felt...their spirits still there, even as the girl died inside the suit; he made a small sound. '...Don't worry you two... You'll get back at him...' He then looked down at his hands and made another small sound. '...Maybe...'

He inwardly bit his lower lip, before he closed his eyes, making the lights shut off in his eyes.

'Since you guys can't move...I'll help you move,' he exclaimed softly; then, as soon as he said this...Chica made a small groan as she moved.

There was another small groan from the Fredbear suit...though they couldn't move. They could only move their head around to look, since it had been too long since he had been stuck in the suit for too long. Small lights turned on in Fredbear's eyes, just like how Tommy's eyes did. Chica looked up, lifting her head to look up at Tommy...where she blinked.

'...Who're you?' she asked, though her voice sounded more like a robots; she blinked and stood up, stumbling a little as she held her throat. 'Wh-What?! Why am I so tall?! And why do I feel so heavy and sound like a robot?!'

Tommy inwardly frowned a bit more...before he decided to try and calm her down.

'I-Its okay... You're okay...' he exclaimed in as reassuring voice as he could; Chica looked around at him and blinked.

'Wh-What?! Why is the Marionette talking to me?!' she exclaimed fearfully...though Tommy stayed calm.

'U-Um...my name's Tommy... I'm not really the Marionette, but...I guess I am now...' he sighed, before he looked at her again. 'Uh... What's your name? Or...should I just call you Chica from now on?'

'Huh?! I'm not Chica! My name's Charlotte! Why would you call me Chi -?!' she started...before she saw herself in the mirror and froze; she started to shake...before she hugged herself. 'Wh...What happened to me...?'

'...Some guy in purple...that's what...' exclaimed a weak, boy's voice; they looked around to see Fredbear looking at them. '...My name's Ryan... ...Were you killed by him too Tommy...?'

'K-Killed?!' asked Charlotte shakily, barely believing it.

'...I wasn't killed by him... ...My brother put me in Fredbear's mouth and...' he exclaimed, trailing off as he remembered it, shaking slightly.

'...Y...You were the kid...who got bit, right?' asked Charlotte shakily, earning a small nod from Tommy. 'Oh gosh...'

'...It hurt...so much...' he exclaimed shakily, sniffling a little as he looked down...before he blinked as he felt more spirits; he looked around to see a hidden door in the back of the room.

He made a small sound...before he carefully made his way over to where he sensed them, wobbling quite a bit as he tried to get used to his legs. The other two watched with confusion as they saw him open the door...only to see three more animatronic suits with dried blood. Bonnie. Foxy. Freddy. He inwardly scowled, before he did the same thing he had done with the other two.

'...Move...' he exclaimed softly, to hear three groans as the suits came to life.

'Ah... My head...' groaned Foxy, rubbing his head...only to blink as he saw the hook; he leapt up and his eyes widened as he looked at himself.

Tommy made a small sound as they all got up, waiting for them to stop freaking it out. He then made a small sound as he inwardly glared.

'...This guy needs to be stopped...' he growled, making them all shut up and look around at him. 'You guys want him gone too, right?!'

'Of course!' exclaimed Bonnie, who was a boy named Peter.

'He needs to pay for what he's done to us!' growled George who was Freddy.

'He stole our lives! And forced us to stay here!' snapped Charlotte as she scowled.

Tommy made a small sound as he inwardly smirked. He could tell how angry they were alongside him. They were all restless and they all wanted one thing.

'...Then let's get cleaned up! We have to repay that guy in full...and see how much he likes it!' he exclaimed, getting them to smile and nod in full agreement.

They may have all been children still...but they wanted their revenge on the man who had taken their lives...and Tommy wanted to help them. Little did they know...it would take a lot more than that to be free.

 **Hope you enjoyed this part :) Remember to leave a comment if you'd like to and look forward to the next part.**


	4. Music Box

**Okay... Not sure if this part is as good as the others. I just wrote down what came to mind, so its a spur of the moment kind of thing. But either way, hope you all enjoy :3**

A month had passed since they swore a vendetta against the man who had stolen their lives. This man still was unaware as he went along his normal duty during the day. This man...was Vincent, but to the group of them...he was the purple guy. Really pale, wearing purple and having purple hair, alongside having grey eyes...he was unusual to say the least. ...But no-one knew he was a murderer. He yawned as he looked at the time, seeing it was soon time for the night shift.

'Hm... Wonder who they've got in...? Unless no-one's here once again...' he thought to himself, as he stretched.

It was soon closing time...but he didn't leave. He had to check on the maintenance on all of the animatronics. He sighed as he checked them all over. He didn't like the toy animatronics, he had to admit. They were too...kiddy for him. When he looked in the music box...he sighed as he saw that the Marionette wasn't in the box again. The Marionette had been missing for a month...not that he cared. That thing was always odd...and knew things it shouldn't of. It was like...that it was smart. That it had a mind of its own...and he didn't like it.

He sighed...before he jumped a little as he heard something from the back room. He looked around, a frown on his face...though he was slightly scared as well. Was it the old, out of order animatronics? He swore, they creeped him out, mainly concerning Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie had no face for one and Chica's jaw was only left hanging by a few wires.

The door opened slightly, making him freeze. He stayed like that for a moment, waiting for something to happen, before -

Foxy burst through the door, his eyes glowing yellow and he let out a shriek of anger. Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at this Foxy. It wasn't the old one who was very broken. This one's jaw was slightly detached...but he mainly had blood covering him, as though it were coming from him and had dried.

'What?! How is he active?!' Vincent thought panickedly to himself...for he recognised it as the suit he had stuffed a kid into.

But then, he had to dive out of the way as he charged at him, his hook raised and his teeth bared. He quickly jumped up again, only to have to move out of the way as another animatronic covered in dried blood tried to grab him. This time, it was the animatronic suit of Freddy and his eyes were black throughout for the moment, aside from small lights where his pupils should've been.

'How the heck are they active?!' he thought fearfully to himself as he tried to run...though he ran straight into Chica, who managed to grab him.

He struggled as she started to crush him, making him yell out in pain as he kept struggling, starting to find it hard to breathe. She giggled evilly, before -

'Charlotte, let him go; don't kill him just yet,' exclaimed a calm voice, making Chica make a small sound, before she dropped Vincent, making him gasp for breath.

He quickly scrambled onto his feet and looked around...to see all of them there, including the form of Fredbear sitting on the ground or rather...Golden Freddy, seeming all to be glaring at him.

'The fuck is going on?! And who stopped her from crushing me?! This is nuts! They should all be dead!' he thought fearfully to himself, before...his eyes widened as they moved apart, to show the Marionette walking up the corridor, stopping once they were in front of them, soon crossing their arms.

'Y-You! I knew there was always something up with you, you fucking puppet!' yelled Vincent, though there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Tommy inwardly frowned as he heard this, but brushed it aside as he inwardly scowled, his eyes glowing brighter.

'Humph... I highly doubt you'd know me, but my name's Tommy; I wasn't killed but you, but I was killed here,' he exclaimed coldly. 'I saw you kill Ryan and stuff him into the suit of Fredbear or...Golden Freddy. Remember the little kid you saw watching? That was me... And now...' he dropped his arms to his sides. 'Now, you're going to pay.'

Vincent took a step back and his heart pounded as he looked at him, his eyes wide. He then glanced over his shoulder...and got an idea.

'That's it! The music box! If I get him in there, he'll be stuck and won't be able to get me!' he thought to himself, before -

With an angry screech, Tommy ran forwards and raised one of his claw like hands, ready to hit him. Vincent jumped out of the way and looked around quickly for something to defend himself. He then spotted something in the kitchen and smirked, before he dodged another swipe and ran into the kitchen. He snatched up the kitchen knife and ran back out, yelling out as he plunged it into the Marionette's chest.

The others all gasped as Tommy froze...before he started chuckling darkly.

'Did you really think that'd kill me?!' he sneered...only to blink when Vincent smirked.

'Of course not... But I do know you're light as hell!' he exclaimed, before he easily picked him up and threw him into the music box, the knife unlodging itself as he fell in.

The lid slammed down and even though he hit against the lid...he couldn't open it again. The others gasped and ran over, ignoring Vincent.

'Tommy! Are you okay?!' exclaimed Henry, who was Foxy as they tried to open it up.

'Ha! The lid only opens when the music that comes from winding it up runs out! Catch ya later!' exclaimed Vincent, grinning as he made a break for it.

 **Okay so the normal stuff; leave a comment if you'd like and look forward to the rest of the story :)**


End file.
